Deskbot
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Robô-secretário" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Deskbot", known as "Bunborg" (ブンボーグ Bunbōgu) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of EARTH Machine monsters with 500 ATK and DEF. They are one of each Leveled monsters that support Machine monsters in general, with a swarm strategy and effects that increase their ATK and DEF. They are used by Tate in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Each "Deskbot" monster is based on school supplies. They wear them as their armor or use them as weapons. Membros Deck Principal Deck Extra Apoio, Suporte Estilo De Jogo As mentioned above, "Deskbot" monsters can easily swarm and boost ATK and DEF. For example, "Deskbot 001" boosts its own ATK and DEF and can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard, while "002" boosts your other Machine monsters' ATK and DEF, and can add "Deskbot" cards from the deck to the hand. "003" can Special Summon a "Deskbot" from the Deck upon being Normal Summoned, and can grant a boost to a "Deskbot's" ATK and DEF once every turn. "004" can gain ATK and DEF when it battles while also thinning the Deck and then possibly swarming the Field. Lastly, "009" gains the ATK of all other "Deskbots" on the field, prevents your opponent from activating effects while it is attacking, and can even sacrifice another "Deskbot" to protect itself from being destroyed. "Deskbots 005," "006," "007" and "008" are all Pendulum Monsters whose Pendulum Effects restrict the Pendulum Summon to "Deskbot" monsters. "005" and "006" gain ATK for every face-up "Deskbot" in the Extra Deck, and can activate their effects when they are destroyed in the Pendulum Zone, either Special Summoning "Deskbots" from the Graveyard or adding them to your hand, respectively. "007" and "008" gain ATK for every "Deskbot" in the Graveyard, can protect your other "Deskbots" from either attacks or card effects, and can either deal piercing damage or attack twice every turn. Finally, the ace of the archetype, "Deskbot Jet", boosts its own ATK and DEF for every "Deskbot" card on the field, and every turn can destroy a "Deskbot" to either Special Summon another one from the Deck, or destroy another card on the field. With all this in mind, it's clear that the "Deskbot" strategy is geared toward large swarms leading to OTKs. They can make use of excellent Machine support cards like "Machine Duplication" and "Limiter Removal", as well as other swarm cards like "Inferno Reckless Summon" and other ATK-boosters like "Solidarity" or "United We Stand". Meanwhile, they can also use "Deskbot 001" to perform Synchro Summons, since it's a Tuner monster. Due to the swarming ability of the theme, in a mid game it is pretty easy to have a Field and Graveyard full of "Deskbots", which can set up the game to "Deskbot Base": by banishing 9 different "Deskbots" from the Field and/or Graveyard, it shuffles all cards in the opponent's possession back to the Deck, except the banished ones, and can pave the way for a game-winning direct attack. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Deskbot 002 * Deskbot 003 * Deskbot 004 * Deskbot 009 * Ancient Gear Box * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Cyber-Stein (OCG only) * Cyber Dragon * Frontline Observer * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiauger * Giant Rat * Gigantes * Machina Gearframe * Machina Fortress * Machina Megaform * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Tuningware Monstros Reguladores * Deskbot 001 * Debris Dragon * Junk Synchron * Unknown Synchron Monstros Pêndulo * Deskbot 005 * Deskbot 006 * Deskbot 007 * Deskbot 008 Monstros de Fusão * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Elder Entity Norden * Naturia Exterio * Naturia Gaiastrio * Panzer Dragon Monstros Sincro * Deskbot Jet * Black Rose Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Formula Synchron * Herald of the Arc Light * Junk Warrior * Mist Bird Clausolas * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Old Entity Chthugha * Old Entity Hastorr * Phonon Pulse Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Star Eater * Shooting Star Dragon (if using "Phonon Pulse Dragon") * Shooting Quasar Dragon (if using "Shooting Star Dragon") * T.G. Hyper Librarian Monstros Xyz * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Cyber Dragon Nova * Gear Gigant X Magias * Deskbot Base * Ancient Gear Workshop * Burial from a Different Dimension * De-Synchro * Foolish Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Instant Fusion * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Machine Assembly Line * Machine Duplication * Miracle Synchro Fusion * One for One * Overload Fusion * Solidarity (if using Machine only) * Soul Charge * Tannhauser Gate * Terraforming * Tuning * United We Stand Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Damage Condenser * Karma Cut * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Powerful Rebirth * Starlight Road Categoria:Arquétipos